New Personality
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: Yami falls and hits his head. When he wakes up, he can remember people but not events before he got his own body. This is how he will act at 16. YugiAnzu and an OOC Yami hence the title. [Fic will be deleted soon, because I can't write it anymore]
1. Chapter 1

**Normal...I think not**

Me: Hello. This is my first story so I hope I'm doing this right.

Yami: What's going on here?

Me: We are going to put up this story so no sabotage!

Yami: Will I be tortured?

Me: Maybe not but you will be funny.

Yami: Oh great, I'm a circus. Do I look like a clown to you?

Me: ...

Yami: Don't answer that.

Me: --0 Well anyway enough with the chatter, on with the story. Lot's of inspiration from Drake and Josh. I don't know if it's either rated K+ or T.

**Disclaimer:** Like everyone else says, I don't own Yugioh, or Drake and Josh either so don't make things complicated.

!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&

**Chapter 1**

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Yami asked.

"Yami, we've been through this. It's called homework." Yugi said.

"Well, I know that, I just wanted to know why you have so much of it."

"You know, as soon as you come to school more often, you will be like this. This was just your first day so just chill."

"Alright, alright don't yell at me. I am not the only one who needs to 'chill' around here."

"I'm sorry, I'm just stressed." Yugi said.

"It is okay Aibou, I am just bored."

"Well, why don't you work on the deck."

"Did it."

"Read a book."

"I read every book in this house 3 times. Do not make me do it again."

"Ok, well count the cracks on the ceiling. You love to do that."

"I do not love to do that. It just keeps me less bored but I already memorized the cracks. It has been 1,243 cracks the last 12 times."

"I know. Go downstairs and watch t.v. That keeps anyone occupied."

"Alright. I just hope there is something good on that box of yours," Yami said.

"Aww, don't be a grouch." Yugi said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ,yeah."

Yami started to walk towards the stairs but then he tripped,(AN: The one time he's not graceful.) and he fell down the stairs and also hit his head pretty hard.

"Yami. Are you alright? OH MY GOSH YAMI!!" Yugi went down the stairs to check him. He turned Yami over. "Yami, are you alright? Speak to me." Yugi was in a mass panic because Yami was unconscious. Yugi called the ambulance.

"Moshi Moshi, what's wrong?"

"My...uh...brother fell down the stairs and he's not awake and I think his head is bleeding a little!"

"Stay calm we'll be there in a few minutes."

Yugi waited for the ambulance still panicking. What if Yami never woke up? _No! I can't start thinking that way now. He will be okay._ The ambulance finally arrived and took Yami to the hospital. Yugi waited for what seemed like forever. Then a nurse came out. "Well, how is he? Is he gonna be fine?!"

"Mr. Muoto will be fine physically. His head just needed to be patched up, but there is a catch. Since he did hit his head, we don't know what's going to happen when he wakes up. We will just have to see."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure but he's not awake yet."

Yugi followed the nurse to room 195. He saw Yami laying there asleep it looks like._ Man, I hope I never have to see him like that again._ Yugi stayed there the rest of the day after calling his friends about this. They would come to the hospital tomorrow. Yugi was about to leave because of visiting hours when he saw Yami stir, and those crimson eyes open.

!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&

Me: Ooh first cliffy!

Yami: Why did you do that?

Me: What, the story or the cliffy?

Yami: Both!

Me: Because it was an idea I had last night and I wanted to try it out. Also the cliffy is for suspense.

Yami: Your evil!

Me: No I'm Yami'sotherHikari but good guess.

(Yami storms off somewhere else)

Me: Anyways R&R and I'll post another chapter for ya. Don't worry, it will get better next chapter. I might have rushed this chapter but I was more excited about getting it up so the next chapter will hopefully be better.


	2. 2 Wake up and Potatoes

**Chapter 2**

Me: Hey people I'm back. This time I hope the chapter will sound better. This chapter will hopefully be more K+ and humorous. Yami and Yugi aren't here at the moment and I don't feel like tracking them down either and- (phone rings... answers it...) Hello?

Yami: Come outside and play duel monsters with me.

Me: (Pause) No. Alright, I'm giving out the next chapter and you should be too.

Yami: So duel monsters?

Me: Noooo. (Hangs up) So where was I? Oh ya, well the last chapter wasn't the best and I am going to try and make it up to you. So- (phone rings...answers it...) Yeah what?!

Yami: Where are you?

Me: (Pause) In my room.

Yami: You said you were gonna play duel monsters with me.

Me: I said no such thing!

Yami: So what you comin' out?

Me: No! I'm giving out the next chapter!

Yami: Alright but I get to move first.

Me: What is wrong with you?!!! (Hangs up hard. Then a long pause) Okay, now I'm lost and I'm rambling and maybe I should just present the next chap- (phone rings...scrambles to pick it up). Will ya quit callin' me?!!

Yami: Duel Monster time!!

Me: No!!

Yami: Come on.

Me: (Pause) I get to go first.

Yami: You get to go second.

Me: (Pause) Be right out. (Hangs up. Goes outside.)

(20 seconds later...)

Yugi: Hmm, where are those two? Oh well, don't wanna keep you guys waiting. So here is the disclaimer:

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh or any of the Drake and Josh plot fiascos in this chapter or side spots. Just the alterations.**

_Note: Thanks to **Black Egyptian Dragon **for the review. It got me to post this next chapter faster._

**!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 2: New Personality**

Yugi saw those crimson eyes open. They were a bit out of focused at first but, they quickly became focused. Yami was wide awake now. Yugi was very happy but, he was trying to contain himself. "Yami! Are you alright? You really had me worried there!" Yami had a questionable expression on his face, probably about why he was at a hospital. He turned to Yugi.

"Yugi. How the heck are ya?!" As he said this he flung an arm out for Yugi to shake. Yugi was pretty freaked out at the moment.

_Did Yami just speak informally? And what does he mean by 'how the heck are ya'?_ "Uh, Yami? Are you feeling alright?"

"Ya. I'm fine, but what in the heck am I doing in a hospital?" Yugi was still trying to figure out why Yami was acting so hyper.

"Uh, you fell down and hit your head pretty hard." Yugi was still staring at him. "Looks like it did more damage than I thought," he whispered. By now Yami was gazing at everything with a surprising innocent expression on his face. "Uh Yami? Do you remember anything?"

"Well duh! Of course I remember you and Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Ba-."

"Okay! I get it! Do you remember anything besides people?"

"Well...the last thing I remember was, I was in your room. I opened my eyes, I must've just woke up, and then you charged at me and flung your arms and gave me a hug. Could you tell me why you did that?" Yami asked. Yugi was dumbfounded.

_Oh no! He doesn't remember anything that happened before he got his own body. This could complicate things. Oh man, what am I gonna do?_ "Uh, I'll tell you later. Right now though; how's your head? Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm good." Yami said. Then there was silence, a very uncomfortable silence. "Sooo, are you as bored as I am?"

"Why, what do you want to do?"

"When do I get released?" Yami asked.

"The doctor said at least a couple of days." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay. So, what do you wanna do?"

!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Yami was still at the hospital with Yugi playing Duel Monsters. Grandpa would be returning from a trip in a couple of days. (A.N: Okay, I can't announce duels by turn very well so you can make up your own moves. It's more fun dontcha think?) Even if Yami had a somewhat more lost memory he can still duel very well. It's just that he would act different at this now, not stern, more carefree and such. Yugi was starting to think:_ Hmm, maybe this has a bright side. Yami just seems more happier now._ And it was true as the duel drew to a close.

"Booyah! I win! Take that Yugi! That was great dontcha think?"

"You know it!" They talked for a couple of minutes until someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Hey Yuge, it's us. Can we come in?" Jonouchi asked.

"Yeah sure." And so the gang came in to see them.

"Hey. How ya doin' Yami?" Jou asked.

"Oh, I'm good. And you?"

"Good. I'm good."

"Hey Yugi, are you okay too?" Anzu asked. Yugi blushed at that.

"Yeah. I'm fine, I didn't get hurt or nothing."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Hey where's Bakura? I'm just wondering," Yugi asked.

"He said he would rather watch trees die so he went to do just that. I hope he doesn't influence it," Ryou said with a sigh.

"So can I be released yet?" Yami asked. Just then the nurse came in.

"We'll see if you can be released." She checked his head. "It looks like you'll be released sooner than I thought. Your head is pretty much healed so you can leave when your ready."

"Alright!" Yami shouted.

"Well, what do you say Yami, you want to leave?" Honda asked.

"Heck yeah! Come on guys lets go!" Before they even knew it Yami ran from the room out to whosever's car they were driving.

"WAIT! YAMI, WAIT FOR US!" Yugi shouted. Then they all ran out to catch up with Yami.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&

**Factoftheday:Aporiferaisaspongeinbiology.Nowyoulearnedsomethingnewtoday**

!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&

For the past couple of days, Yugi was adjusting to Yami's new personality. Yugi loved that Yami would laugh and act like a modern 16 year old and one of the guys. But some things that Yami did, Yugi was getting worried. It seemed as if Yami dropped in age sometimes and IQ. He acts like a 16 year old at times and a child at other times. Today the gang was in Yugi's backyard. (A.N: He probably does have one.) "Guys I'm telling you. Yami is doing weird things. You want to know what he was trying to do last night?" Yugi asked.

"What was he doing Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Well, I was getting a snack, and then Yami walks in and it looked like he was looking at the ceiling and he was twitching his eyebrows. So I asked him, 'Yami, what are you doing?' Then he said, 'I'm tryin' to see my eyebrows.' So after he said that I just walked away."

"Your right that is weird for him Yugi, but he was probably just curious if he could do it. I mean I tried it once too," Jou said.

"Yeah, and you did that for two hours until you realized you missed two classes. And that was last week," Honda said.

"Hey, maybe I did it for that reason. Ever think about that?" Jou taunted.

"Oh come on, you hit the ground like a safe. For the next two days nobody would come near you because they saw you twitching like that," Honda said.

"You wanna be twitchin too?" Jou threatened.

"Bring it on!" Honda shouted.

"GUYS!!! FOCUS!!!!" Yugi shouted. They immediately shut up dumbfounded that Yugi could shout that loud.

"Yo Yuge, you alright? We've never heard you yell like that before," Jou said.

"Yeah, we're sorry. We were just doing our daily taunts to each other," Honda said.

"No it's okay. I'm sorry. I've actually been doing that a lot lately," Yugi said. Just then Yami walked by with a big box. "Hey Yami."

"Hey."

"What is that?" Yugi asked.

"Potato launcher," Yami said happily.

"Where'd you get a potato launcher?" Yugi asked.

"Toy store," Yami simply said. Then Yugi grabbed the box and read it.

"It says it's for children ages 6-12. Why did you buy this?" Yugi asked.

"It launches potatoes up to 50 feet," Yami said. There was a pause.

"Well then!" Yugi exasperated.

"Aw cool! It shoots potatoes?!" Jou asked.

"Yeah, now we'll put the potatoes in the launcher and watch them fly," Yami said as he was doing it. "DUCK!!!" Then he shot a potato in the air.

"Aww that is so cool!! Can I try it?" Jou asked.

"And me too?" Honda asked.

"Sure. Knock yourselves out," Yami said. Then soon potatoes were flying everywhere.

"Do you guys see what I mean?!" Yugi said to Ryou and Anzu.

"Yeah. It looks like Yami has turned into another Honda and Jou," Ryou said.

"Oh great, just what we need. More chaos!" Anzu said. Potatoes had been flying for at least a half an hour now. Then grandpa was coming to the back to check out the noise. (A.N: He came back a couple hours ago.)

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

"GRANDPA, WATCH OUT!!!!!" Yugi shouted. There was a potato coming right at him! He managed to duck just in time. The potato soared over his head instead.

"Oops! Sorry!!" Yami shouted.

"What on earth was that?!" grandpa asked.

"That was from Yami's new potato launcher," Yugi said defeated. Yami just stood there with the potato launcher and an apologetic grin on his face.

!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&

Yugi: Well, actually that was really funny.

(Yami comes in)

Yami: Oh yeah I win!

(I come in next)

Me: Oh yeah, like there was ever any doubt. But I did give you a challenge.

Yami: Whatever.

Yugi: Guys, we're still on.

Both: Oh yeah!

Me: Well I need more reviews. Come on people, it doesn't have to be long. Just a couple words or something just so I know if you like it. No Flames! Those will be tied to the potatoes and launched right back at you! Yami's got a potato launcher and he's not afraid to use it so no flames!

All three: R&R please!!!


	3. New Jersey, the call, and man

**Chapter 3**

Me: Well, I am on fire with this story. I just hope I don't lose my edge.

Yami: I hope you do, your embarrassing me.

Me: Oh come on, I bet this is what you do when no one is looking.

Yami: How did you know that?!

Me: (awestruck) It was a guess.

Yami: Oh, oh man I'm in trouble.

Me: Oh come on, people love you.

(Yugi comes in)

Yugi: Hey guys, what are you talking about?

Yami: Uhh, the meaning of life!

Me: Eh, it's not important anyway but if you wanna know, just watch Yami sometime.

Yami: Uhh, how about the disclaimer?

Me: Ooh, sorry, I didn't prepare one.

Yugi: I'll say it!

Me: Okay, be my guest.

Yugi: **Disclaimer: Yami'sotherHikari does not own Yugioh, Drake and Josh or Boy Meets World which you'll find out why that was put.**

Me: Thanks to** Black Egyptian Dragon **for the review.

Also thanks to **silverfoxninja** for the review.

Yugi: Hey, where's Yami?

Me: I don't know. Eh, we'll look for 'em later.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&

**Factoftheday:Clamsaremolluskswhichareanimals,that'ssomethingnew**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 3: New Jersey, the call, and man**

It's been a couple of days ever since the potato incident and Yugi was doing homework while Yami was just sitting on the couch eating a sandwich. "Hey," Yugi said.

"Oh hey, want some sandwich?" Yami asked.

"Uh no. I was just wondering; shouldn't you be doing this homework too?" Yugi asked.

"Don't worry, I've got it taken care of. Here, read this." Yami handed him a note while Yugi read the note.

"Dear Sensei, please excuse Yami from doing his homework. He twisted his liver,(pause) and is unable to read, write, (pause) or bathe. Yours truly, the doctor." Yugi was getting frustrated by now.

"Wrote it myself. Like it?" Yami asked.

"Shouldn't the doctor have a name?"

"Oh yeah, here gimme." He grabbed the paper. "Okay, let's see...Bob. The doctor. (A.N: I don't know what common names they use in Japan so I used the one they said.) He handed the paper back to Yugi. "So it's good right?"

"Hoh, hoh, yeah now it's perfect!" Yugi said sarcastically. He set the note down and went back to his homework. Yami wanted to know what it was so he went over. He saw a map so he bent down to look at it.

"Yugi, what's this?"

"Yami, we've been studying this for a while now.. That's the U.S map. See that state is New Jersey and-."

"That's the U.S map? There's a New Jersey?"

A long pause.

"Yeah they just opened it." Then Yugi grabbed the paper back. But Yami wasn't done with the questions yet.

"So why do they have a New Jersey, if they never just had a plain old Jersey?"

"I don't know. I wasn't at the meeting," Yugi said. Then there was silence after a while.

"So is there an Old Hampshire?" Yami asked. Yugi threw a book at Yami but it missed.

"I'm gonna go now." Then Yami left.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&

The next day, Yami and Yugi were just hanging out in the shop while grandpa went out for a little bit. Yugi was the cashier while Yami was playing this handheld game. "Come on, smoke that guy!" Yami kept saying. The day wasn't very busy so Yugi had to listen to Yami the whole time but this time he didn't mind. Then the phone rang. "Oh I'll get it!" Yami already won the game so he went to get the phone. Then Honda and Jou walked in.

"Hey Yuge, what's been goin' on?" Jou asked.

"Nothing much except listening to Yami playing video games."

"Where is he now?" Honda asked.

"He's on the phone right now. I don't really know what's taking so long. Must be talking to somebody."

"Is he still the same?" Jou asked.

"Yeah he is. Yesterday, he asked me why America has a New Jersey, but not a plain old Jersey. And we've been studying this for a while now. He also asked if there was an Old Hampshire."

"Well, he's probably still learning the modern world," Honda asked.

"No, I found out he knew this before he hit his head. Now it's just frustrating."

"Whoa, settle down Yuge. Don't do anything stupid, just take a breath," Jou said.

"I know, I'm just stressed. Do you think I need a psychiatrist?" he asked.

"Nah, it'll all blow over eventually," Jou said.

"Yeah, hopefully."Yugi said while his eyes were wandering everywhere. Then he saw his answering machine had a message on it. (A.N: He has one in this story.) So he went over and pressed the button.

"Hey Yugi-." Then Yugi stopped the message. _Oh man, that was Anzu! Okay, just be calm, take a breath and...Yami!_ He ran to grab Yami probably for advice. When he found Yami, he was still on the phone.

"Yami! Come with me now!"

"Uh, excuse me I'm on the phone." Then he went back to talking. "Okay so my foot's like totally stuck in there, the dog's havin' a seizure, I still got half a pie left-." Then Yugi grabbed Yami and dragged him away from the phone with the phone hanging. Then they went to the answering machine. "This had better be good Yugi. I was in the middle of an intelligent conversation."

"Yeah, right, well listen to this." Then he turned it on again.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to a movie sometime. Just wondering. Answer when you can. Bye!" Then it ended. By now Yugi's face was as red as a tomato. He went back to the counter stumbling on his way.

"Whoa, who would've thought Anzu would ask you out," Jou said.

"Yeah," Honda agreed. Then Yami started walking to Yugi.

"Man get's a call from woman. Man's going out with woman. Man didn't tell his buddy Yami about it."

"Give me a break Yami. She's probably not asking for a date," Yugi said.

"Man's in denial," Yami said.

"No I am not in denial, I'm just surprised. I'll agree to that movie. And don't you dare start the next sentence with man."

Silence. A pause.

"Dude's got a problem with the word man," Yami countered. Yugi just banged his head against the counter. Honda and Jou snickered.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Well, that was a funny time.

Yami: What are you saying?! I sound like an idiot!

Me: Hey, at least your paying attention to the story. That's a miracle in its own right.

(Yami stomped away. Then Yugi came in)

Yugi: So is the chapter done yet?

Me: Yep, pretty much. This was a short chapter, but if I added more it would go on way too long and to me that sounded like a good place to stop.

Yugi: Anyway, R&R please!!!


	4. Sounds, love, and such

**Chapter 4**

Me: Well here is the next chapter after a while.

Yami: Well, no kidding. I was getting so bored, I was starting to sing show tunes.

Me: What's so bad about singing show tunes?

Yami: I hate singing show tunes!

Me: Yeah, well good luck with that. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Drake and Josh so that should clear any doubts.**

Thanks to Black Egyptian Dragon for the review

Also, if anyone else tried to review thanks too! My server and email is finally back up!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&Factoftheday:Fishwerethefirstvertebrates.&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 4: Sounds, love, and such**

Yugi was busy getting ready for his date with Anzu in his room. He was going for Yami's leather wear today because he thought he should put effort into dressing. He was wearing the outfit like the one he wore in Battle City. He was completing the ensemble with the buckle on his neck like usual and the bracelets on his wrists like when he dragged Yami on a date with Anzu. It proved to be ineffective as you can see.

Meanwhile Yami was downstairs still goofy as ever. He finally came back from the store where he bought a very obnoxious thing. It's a sound effects blaster and it's insanely loud. Yami was very happy with having it and everything. "This is gonna be awesome!" He was ecstatic. He picked up a square controller thing and started scanning his eyes over it. "Let's see here...Ooh! Let's set it to siren." So he pressed the button for siren...

Meanwhile Yugi didn't know Yami bought a sound effects blaster. He was thinking more about the date with Anzu. "I wonder what's going to happen. Secretly, I've kind of always thought of what might happen but still-

Just then he heard a siren sound and the shock made him throw the handful of bracelets he was holding all over the room. "WHAT THE?!" Yugi shouted as he was running down the stairs really fast.

Downstairs Yami was laughing and ecstatic with how the sound effects blaster works. "I can't believe how loud this thing is. Ooh! Yugi's coming!" He hid the controller behind a pillow and had a book to his face to make him look like he didn't do anything. Yugi was now downstairs by now and was looking everywhere.

"What was that?!" he said really fast.

"What was what?" Yami asked.

"That siren!"

"I didn't hear a siren."

Yugi was still turning his head everywhere. "Wh- wh- wh- (pause) 'kay." Then he rushed back upstairs.

Then Yami took the controller back from under the pillow again. "Okay let's see what other sounds this can make." Then he started to read the controller again. "Let's see, we got building exploding, car crashing, fat lady screaming..."

Meanwhile Yugi was back upstairs in his room picking up his bracelets.

And downstairs Yami found a sound effect he liked. "Ooh! Rapid firecrackers." So he pressed the button for the rapid firecracker sound effect.

Upstairs Yugi was back to putting on his bracelets. "So what was I talking about? Oh yeah, well I wonder if we're gonna kiss or something. Not that I'm expecting it or anything but-

Then he heard rapid firecrackers going off and the shock caused him to throw his bracelets everywhere again. He was still frantic about the sound. "WHAT THE?!" Then he rushed back downstairs again.

Meanwhile Yami was laughing really hard with how this works. "How great is this thing! Okay, let's hear that fat lady scream. Oh! Yugi's comin' back!" Then he did the same process of hiding the controller behind the pillow and putting the same book to his face again.

Then Yugi came back downstairs again. He was even more freaked out about the sounds than before. He was quickly whipping his head back and forth. "WHAT WAS THAT?!!!" he shouted really loud.

Yami still wasn't going to let him know so he continued his denial. "Dude, I don't know what you mean?"

"OH COME ON!" Yugi shouted not believing that Yami couldn't hear the sounds. "You mean you didn't hear those firecrackers go off. They sounded like they were coming from here somewhere-

While Yugi was continuing his rant, Yami sneakingly got the controller from behing the pillow and pushed one of the buttons. (AN: I guess you all know which one it is don't you. )

Then the fat lady screaming sound was blasting through the speakers and made Yugi stop his rant. When he heard it, he screamed, not open mouthed, he had his teeth together while he screamed. Then he started running up the stairs really fast. Too fast. Then he tripped on a stair and started falling back down. He didn't hit his head like Yami but he still fell down. Yami was wincing while he heard Yugi falling back down. Then Yugi landed on the floor in a daze. (AN: He's alright folks! ) All Yami could say to this was: "Eh we should get those stairs carpeted." Then he went back to chilling while Yugi went back upstairs still in a slight daze.

**&&&&&&&&&&Whatcouldpossiblyhappennext?Wewillfindout.&&&&&&&&&&&&**

After that little fiasco, Yugi was at the movies with Anzu. Yugi was a little nervous about this but he calmed down after a while. (AN: I don't really feel like writing the date in its entirety so I hope that doesn't come as a painful blow)

They were coming back from the movie to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi was still pretty nervous about this. He had a feeling that something was going to happen before the night was over. As they neared the doorstep, the feeling got stronger.

When they reached the doorstep Yugi was hesitant. "Thanks for the outing. Well, goodnight Anzu." Then he opened the door and stepped inside when Anzu stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Yugi wait!" Yugi stopped right where he was. Anzu seemed hesitant in saying what she was going to say.

"Yes, what is it?"

Finally Anzu said it. "I love you."

Yugi was caught right off guard. He was stuttering his words and was at lost with what he was going to say. Finally he was able to compose himself by saying something while Anzu was waiting but it wasn't what she was expecting. "See you tomorrow!" he said really fast. Then he slammed the door and was looking around the room, pretty freaked out. Then he screamed "YAMIIIIII" all the way to the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room, Yami had a slingshot in his hand with a rock of some sort and was standing on one of the steps of the stairs. He was aiming at the empty soda cans he put on the top of the couch. He shot the slingshot and it hit a can. "2 for 2." Then he got ready to shoot another can.

Yugi came into the living room and stood between Yami and the couch. "Yami! Yami!"

"Hang on I'm busy." He was ready to shoot another can.

"Anzu just told me she loves me!"

"WHAT?!!" While he shouted that, he shot Yugi with the slingshot accidently and Yugi fell backwards over the couch from the back to the front so it was like a backflip. Then he fell off the couch seat and onto the floor. Then Yami came down the rest of the stairs and went to Yugi to help him back up. He lifted Yugi and Yugi span around a couple times and finally stopped but put his hand to his head where Yami shot the slingshot, panting a lot. "Anzu told you she loves you?!!!"

"YES!!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh man, this! is gettin' busy!! This is insane! Okay, tell me exactly what you said after Anzu said 'I love you.'

"I-I didn't know what to say so I just said, 'See you tomorrow' and then I slammed the door in her face."

"Yugi are you sure she said that?! Maybe she said something else!" By now Yami was in a panic and ranting while Yugi was trying to get his attention.

"YAMI!" Yami stopped his ranting. "What if I love her back?" Then Yami slapped his right cheek and Yugi's head whipped to the left side. Yugi was a little startled but more angry. "Why'd you slap me?!"

"'Cause your talking crazy."

"No no. I might love her." Then Yami slapped his left cheek and Yugi's head whipped to the right side. By now Yugi was very angry at Yami but Yami stopped him.

"Whoa. Your cheek's make different sounds when their slapped."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah, check it out they're like a semi tone apart." While Yami said this, he was confirming his statement by slapping Yugi's cheeks back and forth. He did this for a couple of moments when Yugi stopped him.

"OH ARE YA DONE INSULTIN' MY FACE?!!" he shouted.

"Do you seriously think you're in love with Anzu?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I need to go think." Then Yugi started walking away but stopped and went back to Yami while Yami had his back turned. "Oh and you know what else?"

"What?" Then Yugi slapped Yami hard causing Yami to fall backwards down to the ground. Then Yugi started walking away, but not before waving his arm with a whole like 'you got served' gesture while he left Yami on the ground.

!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours after that Yugi was in the kitchen still thinking about if he loved Anzu or not. He eventually came to a conclusion that he really did love Anzu. Now he just has to tell her. "After how I reacted, I hope she'll forgive me. I'm gonna tell her tomorrow and just go from there.

Then Yugi put the matter to rest while he went upstairs to get ready for bed. He saw that Yami went to bed already. Yugi was still wondering if this new personality was just temporary or permanently. _Yami has been more fun and happy, but he has been doing things that makes things go bad. I think my sanity is also slipping away because of it. I hope that Yami goes back to normal, but I hope he at least keeps a part of this new personality so he can be more informal and comfortable with himself._ And that was Yugi's last thought before he shut off the light and went to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&

Me: Well there goes the 4th chapter.

Yugi: o.O You hit me!

Yami: o.O You hit me too!

Me: Ooh, this sounds awkward.

Both: I can't believe you made us both hit each other. O.O

Me: Well, you guys always say how you think yourselves as brothers, so you should act more like brothers. At least sometimes.

Both: O.O

Me: You know if you keep making that face it might get stuck that way.

Both: **O.O**

Me: Okay, well anyways review, review, review!


	5. Apology and Invitations

**Chapter 5**

Me: Nice. It's chapter 5.

Yami: Why?

Me: Because it's fun to update. : )

Yami: What?

Me: I said, because it's fun to update.

Yami: What?

Me: Are you doing this just to torment me?

Yami: What?

Me: I said, oh just forget it!

Yami: X )

Me: Oh don't give me that smirk! That's just as annoying as anything now.

Yami: **X )**

Me: Your face could get stuck that way.

Yami: **X )??!!** Oh no, it has.

Me: XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Drake & Josh. Now that that's out of the way, on to the fic!**

**&&&&Factoftheday:Amphibiansarethefirstanimalstocomeoutofthewaterontoland.&&&&**

**Chapter 5: Apology and invitations**

"Yugi, what are we doing here?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I told you, we're at Anzu's house so I can apologize to her."

"Why didn't you just tell her at school?"

"She wasn't there today, so that's why we're here."

"At night?"

"Well, uh...Oh just come on!" Yugi was pulling Yami by the arm all the way up to Anzu's house.

"Why don't you just tell her tomorrow?"

"Because, this just can't wait." They came around to the back of the house where Anzu's room was.

"Why don't we just go to the front door? You know, like regular people?" Yami asked.

"Because, it's after midnight so their probably asleep."

"And you chose to tell her sorry now?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." Yugi was confused as to how he was going to get to her window. "Do we throw a rock?" Yami asked.

"No, that could break her window." Yugi was looking around and saw a fencelike thing sitting on the side of the house. He smiled. "I'll climb that." He came to it, put his foot in one of the holes and started to climb. He was having trouble though. "Yami, could you help me?"

Yami helped try to push him up but he was kind of pushing Yugi's butt to get him up, but it was the only thing he could do. "Boundaries, boundaries," Yugi kept repeating. Yami let go.

"Alright. I'm up. Now all I have to do is-

Then the fence thing was starting to make cracking sounds. Then it started to fall off the house with Yugi on it, and send him falling backwards, he was screaming this whole time too, right on top of Yami. Yami was screaming that time too.

They were trying to get over the shock and Yugi was starting to get up and he was saying, "Yeah, yeah, that's good for the spine."

"Would you get off me?!" Yami said frantically. Then they both were able to get up. Yugi was looking up in desperation now.

"Oh man, now what are we gonna do?"

Just then Yami had an idea. He walked right up to the house. "Here. Get on my shoulders."

"That's hazardous!" Yugi said frantically.

"They're my shoulders, now get on."

"Oh, alright." Yami laced his fingers together for Yugi to put his foot in. Yugi climbed onto Yami's shoulders. Now since Yugi was now about the same height as Yami, it might be harder for Yami to hold him up. Yugi was able to grab on the windowsill. "Are you okay down there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, cause I'm up."

"Good. Now knock on her window and apologize to her before I suffer permanent nerve damage."

Yugi started knocking on Anzu's window. There was a silence for a while before Anzu opened her curtain and saw Yugi who waved a hand in a 'hello' gesture to her. She opened her window. "Yugi?"

"Hi, Anzu."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, to start off, how are you?"

"Yugi, you're getting kind of heavy here." Yami said starting to feel drained.

"Well, my nose is slightly bruised from where you're door slammed me in the face," Anzu said.

"Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I was kind of in shock when you told me you loved me."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out when you responded that way and running away like a frightened little girl."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wrap it up Yugi," Yami said starting to feel pain.

"If you want to get back together with me, you can, but if not, then I understand," Yugi said.

"You know, because of the circumstances, I really don't think we should date anymore," Anzu said.

"Um, yeah, I totally agree."

"Awh, serious pain now," Yami said the pain coming full force now.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," Yugi said. "Night."

"Night." They started to go back but Anzu stopped. "Oh just kiss me!"

Then Yugi moved forward and they gave each other a passionate kiss. Yami couldn't take the weight anymore so he had to let go. "Yaaaaah," he said as he fell down.

"Aaaaahhhh," Anzu and Yugi both said because Yugi wasn't standing on anything else so he fell down and managed to pull Anzu to the ground with him. All three of them were kind of in a daze after what that was but Yugi had a dreamy smile on his face.

He lifted his head up and said. "That was awesome!" he said with breath. Then his head went back down again still in that dreamy state. All three of them were on the ground just laying there.

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&**

It was another day in the Mouto household. Grandpa was busy with something in the kitchen and Yugi was there too, but he was trying to open a jar of olives. Yami was gone somewhere at the moment. Yugi was trying to twist the lid off the jar but he couldn't.

"Grandpa, I can't get this stupid jar open," he said frustrated.

"Oh, try tapping the lid with a knife," grandpa said before disappearing into another room.

Yugi grabbed a knife, put the jar off the counter over the floor with his other hand holding the lid of the jar. He gently tapped the lid with the knife, and the entire jar fell off the lid and crashed to the floor sending olives and broken glass everywhere. (AN: What a mess! XD) He was freaked at what just happened.

"Thanks for the tip grandpa!" he said sarcastically. He put the knife back on the table just as Yami was coming into the house.

"Yugi! Yugi!" he was shouting but he failed to see the mess on the floor.

"Yami watch out!"

It was too late. Yami slipped on the olives and fell backwards onto the ground. Yugi was shocked but helped Yami to stand up again. He pulled Yami up by his arm.

"Yami are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

"Oh, man you got broken glass in your arm!" Yugi started brushing the glass off Yami's arm but Yami stopped him by walking to the table.

"It's not important right now. Check out this new toy." Yami reached into his bag he was carrying and pulled out two orange balls on a string. "Look. Clackers."

"What are clackers?" Yugi asked.

"The hottest toy in the Netherlands. Watch the balls." He took one ball and let it fall to the other ball and they did that back and forth. "And now, rapid clacking." Then he started flipping his wrist to make the balls fly together and faster.

Yugi thought it was cool. "I wanna try!" he said ecstatic.

"Here, I got you a pair," Yami said as he went to the bag and got a set of green colored clackers. Yugi took them. "Sweet!"

"Okay, now do what I do." Yami did the same thing as before and Yugi copied him. "And now, punch it!" Then they both started doing the same thing by rapid clacking them. Of course it hurt like heck to do that so as they were doing that they were saying 'ow!' a lot. But that didn't matter to them.

"I love these!" Yugi shouted.

"I know, let's go clack in the living room." Just as they were going to the living room, the doorbell rang and Yami went to see who was at the door. He opened the door to reveal people with cameras coming into the house. "Whoa. Hello," Yami said as he was being shoved aside.

"Who are they?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami replied. The director was telling them what to do.

"Okay, you put the cameras over here. You, go stand over there. And you, tuck in your shirt," he said to Yami.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Yami asked. The director handed them a clipboard.

"Sign here, here, and here," the director said.

"Hey, wait a minute, you can't just come into our house and start asking us to sign things," Yami said annoyed.

"Yeah, who are you?" Yugi asked.

" My name is Rick Howard and I'm from MTV," he replied. (AN: He's owned by Drake & Josh)

"MTV? Well we'll be glad to sign this," they were saying things along the lines of that and fighting over the signing. They were from MTV, so of course they agreed right away.

"What's all this for?" Yugi asked.

"One of your classmates. Thorton, come in here," he said. (AN: Thorton is owned by Drake & Josh)

"Hey, Yugi and Yami," Thorton said.

"Hey Thorton, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Well, MTV's letting me put my 16th birthday on that new show 'Dude I'm sixteen' (AN: Owned by Drake & Josh) and they're shooting me giving out all the invitations. So I'm gonna go back outside and you open the door and I'll come in and give you the invitations and you guys just act natural."

"Okay," Yugi said. Thorton went back outside. They were ready to shoot.

"Okay, and action," the director said. The doorbell rang. They were filming but Yami and Yugi weren't moving. They were too busy staring at the camera. "Go answer the door," the director said.

They were mobile now and were walking to the door but kind of backwards so they could look at the camera. "Well, I wonder who's there," Yugi said.

"We won't know until we open the door," Yami said. Yami opened the door to reveal Thorton.

"Thorton," they both said.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to invite you to my 16th birthday tomorrow," he said and handed them their invitations.

"Thanks Thorton," they both said.

"And cut," the director said. "Adequate job boys. Oh well, print it."

"Hey Thorton, thanks for the invitations. Is it gonna be huge?" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but it's a tight list, only the 50 coolest kids I know," he said.

"Really," Yugi replied.

"Yeah, and of course, my parents said if I invited Yami, I had to invite Yugi too," he said. There was a pause.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Yugi said saying that it didn't matter to him.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: Alright. There's your chapter.

Yugi: You really think I'm not cool?

Me: No I don't think that but it's for a laugh. Your not uncool.

Yami: **X )**!!!!! When is this smirk going away?

Me: Hang on, let me help you with that.

(Grabs his face and twists his jaw as much as she can)

Yami: (Smirk fades) Oh thanks.

Me: Maybe that will teach you a little lesson about keeping a face like that for a long time.

Yami: Whatever.

Yugi: What about the party?

Me: Don't worry, it'll continue.

All three: Anyway please review. :.triple puppy eyes.: 00 oo OO


End file.
